


Ciao For Now

by PointlesslyPoetic



Series: Nature by Design [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Hobbits, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo's A+ Not-Quite-Parenting, M/M, Makeover, Married Couple, Pippin being Pippin, Samwise is a Baby Gay, hobbits being hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointlesslyPoetic/pseuds/PointlesslyPoetic
Summary: The hobbits watch Legolas Lasgalen's latest video, featuring his new husband, Gimli.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Nature by Design [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721110
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Ciao For Now

**Author's Note:**

> FIF is expanding a bit! I have a few oneshots planned for the other goings on in the universe of mod!gigos, and maybe (MAYBE) spinoff miniseries someday. But not for ages. I hope everyone enjoys this, it's based off of this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIHdvIb5ioY). 
> 
> This fic is part of a creative collaboration with Deheerkonijn, who drew an absolutely INSANELY AMAZING AND AWESOME piece based off of the same video!! Go check it out here and leave her All The Love: https://twitter.com/deheerkonijn
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Frodo sighed dramatically, relief flooding him as he slung his backpack to the floor of his less than clean room. He flopped onto his bed, groaning as his heavy eyes slipped shut. It was finally the weekend. He could take a nap, relax, maybe take a stroll down to the shop to see what his Uncle Thorin was up to-

“Frodo! Hey, Frodo!”

His eyes flew open, and he braced himself as the door to his bedroom was flung open with a bang. He had all of three seconds to struggle half upright before he was tackled back into the mattress. Frodo caught a glimpse of light auburn curls by the door, and the voice of his assailant was unmistakable. 

He groaned, batting away the bony limbs jabbing into him. “Hi Merry. Hey Pip. Is Sam with you?”

Merry grinned, nodding back toward the stairs. “Aye, course he is. He stopped to chat with Bilbo, being the refined polite sort he is.”

Frodo smiled. “Don’t suppose you two would know much about that.”

Pippin squawked. “Hey now! We’re plenty capable of being refined and polite and other such things,” he sniffed importantly, even as he was rustling under the bed for what Frodo assumed was the box of Cheez-Its he’d left there last weekend. “It’s the knowledge of when to utilize such skills that draws the line between chump and dashing debonair charmer, you know.”

Merry hummed, and winked at him. Frodo hid his laughter behind a cough as he climbed off the bed and began setting up the TV and game console. They always wound up playing round after round of Mario Kart or Smash Ultimate, so he might as well hop to it. His stomach growled idly, and he decided to call down for Sam to bring up some snacks. He crossed to the door, and was just swinging around the frame when Sam came into view. They both stopped short, stumbling as their momentum was thrown off. Frodo just barely saved himself from crashing into Sam’s chest, and found a small part of himself regretting his agility a moment later. 

Sam was beet red as he tripped to a halt, spinning to face Frodo. “Sorry about that, Frodo. Should’a watched where I was going, stupid me-” Frodo smiled and waved his hands, cutting off Sam’s rapidly flowing self deprecation. 

“Sam! Sam, it’s alright. It was my bad for swinging around the doorframe like that, Bilbo tells me off for it all the time. No harm done, though, right?” He smiled at Sam, whose ears were still very red. 

“Aye, sure. Right. Where were you stormin’ off to at any rate?” 

“The kitchen. It’s only a matter of time before Pip decides stale Cheez-Its aren’t enough for a palate as refined as his.”

“Refined,” Sam snorted. “Don’t make me laugh. I think your uncle was whipping something up downstairs, want to check?”

They trundled down the stairs into the kitchen. The weak light from the dreary day outside filtered in, casting the first floor of their home in a muted grey. Bilbo was nowhere to be found. Before he called for his uncle, he saw a note sitting next to a platter of sandwiches, a pot of tea, four mugs, and a tupperware of millionaire shortbread. Frodo grinned, and picked up the note.

Frodo-lad, 

I’ll be working in my study for a few hours. Enjoy the snack, I’ll come get the lot of you for dinner when Thorin gets home.

-B

Sam tutted to himself. “He even remembered the cucumbers on my salami and rye. Boy, Frodo, your uncle is something else.”

Frodo picked up the pot of tea and the platter of sandwiches, still smiling. He certainly was, and he certainly knew it. They climbed back upstairs and pushed into Frodo’s room to find Merry and Pippin already locked in a game of Mario Kart which was paused promptly at the sight of food. 

They all sprawled on Frodo’s bed as they ate and sipped their tea. Sam had put the shortbread out of reach of the bed until after their lunch because “that is the right and proper way about it, and certainly how Mister Bilbo intended us to have lunch”. Frodo smiled as Merry rolled his eyes and tossed a pickle at Sam for his propriety. They were an odd bunch- mismatched in temperament if not in appearance- but Frodo had never known better people. Well, except the confusing family he’d inherited through adoption, but they were all so close now it hardly counted. 

Pippin made a strangled sound, and waved his phone about importantly. “Lurghlmphas mde uh neuhiddio-”

“Could you please swallow before you try to talk,” Merry winced. “I’m getting showered in mustard.”

Pippin huffed but chewed viciously and swallowed, coughing harshly before continuing. “I said, Legolas, that blonde youtuber who’s all over the place, made a new video, and your cousin is in it, Frodo!”

Frodo blinked. “He is? Gimli?” Pippin flipped the phone around to show him the thumbnail, and sure enough there was his cousin Gimli with his husband Legolas. Frodo had met Legolas a handful of times, most recently at the wedding, and had found him to be very kind, and very funny (if a bit confusing). He grabbed the TV remote and flipped it to the chromecast connection. “Here, let’s watch it. Throw it up on the telly.”

Pippin tapped at his screen and Frodo was startled into laughter as the video’s title popped up. “Husband Does My Makeup” floated in the upper lefthand corner, and a laughing Gimli and petrified-looking Legolas filled the TV screen. 

“Oh, god,” Merry chuckled. “This ought to be good.” 

The video buffered for a moment, and they groaned as an ad popped up, skipping it immediately. Abruptly, Legolas and Gimli appeared on the screen, and laughter was startled out of all of them; Legolas’ left eye was smudged and smeared with makeup, clumps of gold and black mottling on his eyelid. Gimli was holding him still with one massive hand around the back of his neck, the other hand holding...a power drill? Yes, a power drill with a makeup brush jammed into the end of it. The video buffered once more before starting. 

The jarring sound of the drill whirring filled the room, as did Legolas’ panicked voice, laughing and protesting, “You can do that - no no no no no no no no. No. Gimli. Babe. No no-” 

The scene changed again, and only Legolas’ hips were visible in frame, a makeup brush holster fastened around his hips. He fiddled with the straps, and Gimli’s voice filtered in from off screen. 

“I think ye’ve got that upside down, love.”

“Oh.”

Pippin was shaking with quiet laughter, not wanting to muffle the video, but Frodo was having a hard time keeping his own giggling quiet. On screen, Legolas plopped down onto the couch, smiling. “Check it out, babe, I’m like an official booty guru.”

Gimli, still off screen, barked out a laugh. “Yeah I’d say tha’s right-”

The video cut again, and the first few lines of Legolas’ intro dialogue were lost to the raucous laughter in the room. Sam was trying to shush them all, but his stern demeanor was undercut by his smile. Frodo tuned back to the video as Legolas hefted a large box into view, pointing at the MAC logo on the front.

“So, as a wedding gift, MAC sent me one of their new luxe pallets to try out and review for them. I’m so excited for this, and I will absolutely be posting a more formal video on the shades in here, but for now, I figured we’d do something a little more...candid.

“As you all know, or maybe know, who knows,” Legolas flipped some hair behind his shoulder. “I just got back from my honeymoon. And because neither of us want to get back to actually doing work, I managed to convince my husband to come on here and play with some of these gorgeous products with me.” Legolas smiled, and Frodo belatedly noticed his tan, and the tungsten band around his finger. 

Gimli’s voice came from off to the right of the camera. “Ye do mean play, right?”

“Yeah,” Legolas smiled up at his off camera husband. “You have complete control over...one...of my eyes,” Gimli laughed as Legolas continued, gesturing with his hands. “You can do anything, be as abstract or as, um,” he flapped a hand about, thinking. “Refined, I guess, as you want.”

The video paused itself, and Legolas’ voice, exasperated and amused, came through loudly over the stilled frame. “Guess which direction he chose to go in.”

They laughed again, Pippin’s giggling climbing in volume to drown out the video, so Merry whacked him with a pillow. They sobered as Legolas was pulling out various brushes and boxes from the black MAC box. 

“Eyebrows Big Boost in Obsidian,” Legolas read off of the little box he was holding. “Aw, they sent me two, that’s nice.”

Gimli snorted, still puttering behind the camera. “Yeah it’s because you have huge fuckin’ eyebrows.”

Merry snorted while Frodo nodded. Gimli had a point. 

Legolas sent a withering glare over the view-frame, but a smile was tugging at his lips. Gimli was snickering to himself as he sat down beside Legolas on the couch. A small bird was perched on his shoulder, pecking curiously at his beard. 

Legolas turned back to the camera, scooching closer to Gimli and winding an arm around his broad shoulders, mindful of the bird now attempting to nest in the mass of red hair. “For everyone who doesn’t know him from my thousands of posts and tweets and selfies, this is my husband, Gimli. And this is one of our little chicken nuggets, Athelas, who I know I’ve introduced before.”

Gimli smiled and waved at the camera, but his movements seemed a bit halted. 

Sam hummed sympathetically. “I think your cousin’s a bit camera shy, Frodo.”

Merry snorted. “Can you blame him? Millions of people watch Legolas’ videos.”

“I wonder if he’d let me be on one?” Pippin mused, before standing quickly to snatch the tupperware of shortbread. “I’ve got loads of ideas. Frodo, do you have his number?”

Frodo smiled serenely. “We’ll have to ask Bilbo for it later. Now shush.”

They turned back to the TV to see the shot had jumped again. Gimli was pawing through the brushes and different baubles of makeup spread across their coffee table. Leg tugged him closer, pulling him more into the frame, centered with him on the couch. 

“So, Gimli is going to go first, and then I’ll do my other eye,” Legolas spoke to the camera before turning to Gimli and nudging some makeup around on the table. “I encourage you to use these, but I also only have one other eyeshadow pallet that isn’t, y’know, buried in our suitcase disaster zone, so,” he smiled at Gimli, who rolled his eyes fondly. “The decision is yours. Do this eye,” he pointed to his left eye. 

Gimli nodded, and picked up a few little cases and boxes. “So are ye gonna tell me what all of this stuff is, and what I should use, and all that? Or do I just get to do whatever I want here?”

Legolas hummed, shutting his eyes and leaning back into the cushions. “It’s whatever you want to do, babe. Whatever speaks to you, go for it. But it’s for my eyes, so stick to the smaller brushes and the pallets of glittery stuff. That’s the eyeshadow.”

Gimli nodded, considering the spread before picking up a few things. He turned to regard Legolas, and pulled a hair band off his own wrist before handing it to his husband. “Hair up, lad.”

“What, why?” Legolas blinked. 

Gimli snorted. “Because I know how sensitive you can be about yer hair, and I predict this is going to go much more poorly than you imagine it is.”

Legolas laughed, and worked quickly to throw his long fall of blonde hair up in a messy knot. “Alright, now that I’m properly arranged, what next?”

“Hmmmm,” Gimli pondered his options, before he put down all but one brush, and popped open a pallet of what looked to be darker shades. “I think I’ll start with this black.”

Frodo snorted. “Oh boy.”

Pippin looked askance at him. “What? Is that bad?”

On cue, Gimli yelped on screen. “Ah, shite! Tha’s a lot! Shit, fuck-” Legolas was smirking, eyebrows raised in deference to his husband’s efforts. There was a clump of black makeup resting on his eyelid, smeared and streaked haphazardly around the space where Gimli had tried to brush it on. “This is nothing like painting, you liar.” Gimli grumbled.

Legolas chuckled, and Gimli’s large hand came to rest on the top of his head to better control his canvas, as it was. A large thumb came down to yank Legolas’ eyebrow up and stretch his eyelid. This pulled quite a grimace from the blonde. “Watch it.”

Gimli snorted. “Please, we all know these caterpillars on your forehead are insured.”

“Well duh, half a million each, baby. Still pinches.”

“Sorry, love,” Gimli murmured, his tongue poking out in concentration. He painted in silence for a while, and the black smudge grew into an entirely black eyelid, uneven in tone across the skin.

Merry grunted. “Jeez, that looks painful. Why does anyone wear makeup?”

“I don’t think it’s so bad if you know what you’re doing,” Sam said, wincing sympathetically as Legolas’ eyelid was tugged to and fro. “And Gimli, no offense meant to him at all, doesn’t have a clue.”

On screen, Legolas was peeking his other eye open. “How much did you put on the brush, Gimli? It’s supposed to be one swipe.”

“Uh...like five.”

“Gimli!”

Frodo laughed. Sam was shaking his head, but his eyes were glued to the screen. Gimli started moving the brush up toward Legolas’ eyebrow, and Merry snorted. “Isn’t that a bit high?”

Legolas seemed to agree. “Um, going a bit high there, love.”

“Hush, I’m trying to even it out. It’s still a big blob in the middle of yer eyelid.” 

“What are you even doing?”

“I had a plan but that’s out the window. So ah’m jus’ gonnae give ye a black eye.”

“What, why?” The video zoomed in on Legolas' confused countenance, his eyebrows fluttering as he seemed to be torn between laughter and concern.

“I dunnae, seems easier than doing anything else given how this is going so far. Ah’m gonna put gold on top of it.” Gimli shrugged.

This seemed to pacify Legolas, though, as he shrugged and went back to sitting patiently. The video continued on in silence for a few seconds, Gimli drawing close to his husband as he swept the brush under his eye. They were barely a few inches from one another, and Sam spoke up warily. 

“D’ya think they’re gonna kiss? On camera?”

Frodo hummed. “They don’t seem the type-”

He was cut off by a loud BOO! And turned back to the TV in time to see Gimli jump back from a cackling Legolas, cursing and throwing the brush he’d been holding.

“Legolas!”

They all burst into laughter, Pippin’s high pitched giggles soaring above Sam’s guffaw. Merry shook his head, “Who knew a supermodel could be so...so goofy?”

Sam smiled helplessly. “Gimli, I guess.”

On screen, both men were slumped over with laughter, Leg’s arms around his own stomach, Gimli’s face buried in his hands. He dragged them down his face and beard to stare at Legolas, still shaking with mirth. “I swear ta ye, ah’m quittin’!”

Legolas wiped his unpainted eye with one finger. “I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry.” His smile said otherwise though, and Gimli shook his head fondly.

“Ye best watch yerself, lad, or this is goin’ righ’ up yer nose, aye?”

Legolas giggled with renewed vigor, and snorted helplessly into his hand, which set Gimli off on another jag of belly laughter at his expense. Legolas covered his mouth and nose with his hands, reddening, and their laughter faded to soundless mirth as they were briefly overtaken. The video clipped abruptly, and the two men had calmed from their sudden hysterics. 

Gimli grabbed a new brush, and smeared it in some gold shimmering makeup next. He turned to Legolas, about to start painting anew, before grumbling and tugging his husband closer gruffly. Legolas yelped and nearly spilled into his lap. 

“Ye’ve gotta be closer if ye wan’ me to actually get yer eye.”

Legolas fluttered his lashes at Gimli, smirking salaciously. “Why Gimli, so rough-”

“Awrigh’, tha’s enough outta you.” the shorter man interrupted loudly, much to Legolas’ amusement. Frodo snuck a glance at Sam to see him blushing through to the roots of his hair. His cheeks were nearly as red as Gimli’s beard. He smiled softly to himself. Sam was still dear old Sam, even after a semester away at university. The thought brought him comfort.

Pippin burst into harsh laughter, interrupting Frodo’s train of thought. Merry was muttering “oh god, oh no” into his hands. Frodo glanced at the TV screen, and found himself gobsmacked.

Legolas now had a ring of gold outlining the messy black smudge that had become his eyelid, with flecks and blobs of shimmering makeup clinging to his long lashes. Gimli was shaking with barely restrained mirth at his husband’s expense, while Legolas just looked horrified. 

Gimli grumbled to himself yet again. “I wish ah could make this edge sharper.”

“Oh, here,” Legolas fumbled half blind on the table, and pulled a tube and an angular brush out of a pack. “Use this concealer to clean up any bits you don’t like. Like a magic eraser,” He uncapped the tube and dropped a miniscule blob of pale cream onto the back of his hand, and gave Gimli the brush. “Here I’ll hold it for you.”

“Thanks, darlin’.” Gimli said, already painting Legolas’ with the new makeup. The lowermost smudges of smoky black and shimmering gold began to disappear, but no new discernible shape seemed to be taking place. 

“I still don’t think he knows what he’s doing.” Pippin said. The others nodded their agreement.

Frodo shrugged “They say it’s the thought that counts.” 

The makeup on Legolas’ cheeks looked no better by the time Gimli set the concealer down, but Legolas seemed to be nothing if not a supportive spouse. 

“I like it,” he said softly, turning his head this way and that in the mirror on the side of the coffee table. “It looks like something I’d wear to a high-fashion event. The Met Gala, maybe. Anna Wintour could never. She wishes. It’s so avant-garde, I love it.” He beamed at Gimli, who rolled his eyes at the clearly exaggerated praise. 

“Suit yerself, love.”

“Are you done?”

Gimli hummed to himself, eyes roaming over the table before landing on something behind it, off camera. “Not quite.”

The video jumped again, and Gimli now held a power drill in his hands, and was carefully fixing a brush into the end of it. Legolas looked on, true apprehension written across his face. 

“Gimli Durinson-”

“Lasgalen-Durinson.” Gimli corrected as he pressed the trigger, testing the fit of the brush.

Legolas leaned away as the tool buzzed, glaring at his husband. “And if you want to keep your new name, you will not go near my eye with that.”

Gimli pouts at him, which looks absolutely ridiculous in Frodo’s opinion. “But babe-”

“No.”

Gimli now seemed to be ignoring him, as he picked up a pallet of eyeshadow and put the brush-drill to it. He pulsed the tool, and it spun aggressively into the pallet. Legolas yelped, reaching for the makeup. “Gentle, gentle, be careful! This is expensive.”

“I am bein’ gentle!” Gimli was smirking very widely, now wielding a full brush of sparkly navy blue color. “C’mere.”

“No way, nuh-uh, you cannot do that on my eye, love. No-”

“Relax! It’s gonna be fine. Super fine,” he winked at Legolas. “I know my way around a drill.”

Legolas turned to stare directly at the camera, a look of deep and profound exasperated non-amusement written across his face. 

“God, that was bad.” Merry laughed. 

Gimli tucked his hand back over Legolas’ shoulder and tugged him closer, but not so close as before. He brought the drill up to his husband’s eye, to a repeating chorus of “no no no no-”. The drill spun to life, slowly rotating the brush. Legolas paused, considered the speed of the tool out of the corner of his eye as he leaned back as far as Gimli’s hand would allow, and blinked.

“No faster than that,” he warned, but his smile was back despite his obvious trepidation. Gimli grinned, and the brush kissed Legolas’ upper cheek. “Oh my god, Gimli, it literally can’t go any faster than that, I’ll cry I swear-”

“Yer such a whiner-” Gimli was gently running the brush along the edge of his prior handiwork, blurring the edge of the large black splotch. He was grinning to himself, clearly pleased with his progress, and with winning the argument. Legolas was laughing nervously, muttering ‘oh my god, oh my god, no, why’ to himself over and over, hands hovering near the tool, ready to push it away. 

Gimli stopped the drill, pulling back a bit to assess, and Legolas sighed loudly in relief. “Okay, that’s enough of that.” 

“It looks,” Gimli squinted, examining. “Actually pretty damn good, to be honest-”

“I am sweating.” Legolas fanned himself lightly. “I am- that was-” he turned to the camera. “Don’t ever do anything like this at home, okay?”

Pippin hummed noncommittally. “That actually just gave me a really interesting idea for my next ceramics assignment.” 

“No.” chorused Frodo, Sam, and Merry. 

Legolas was now checking his reflection in the mirror on the table, swiveling his head to different angles. “You know what? This is actually cute. I like this.”

Gimli rolled his eyes. “Uh huh. Sure.”

“I do!” Legolas protested. “It’s bold, and it’s different. You create unapologetically, and it shows in your art.” He tossed his hair, staring defiantly.

Gimli was shaking his head, clearly fighting a smile. He may have been blushing, but Frodo couldn’t tell. “Yer full o’ shite.”

“I loved experiencing this, and being your canvas. You had a vision, and you went for it, and you succeeded!” Legolas turned back to the mirror, nodding in approval. “It looks like a black eye, but with glitter. What could be better?”

Gimli barked a laugh. “Well, if ya insist. Glad ye like it.”

“I love it,” Legolas leaned over and pecked Gimli’s cheek. “And now it’s my turn. You gonna stick around?”

“Nae, I’m gonna start tackling the suitcases, otherwise we won’t have a wardrobe for tae week.”

Legolas nodded. “I’ll join you in a bit.”

“Thanks for having me on, love. This was fun. And a little terrifying.” Gimli smiled at the camera.

“The best things in life are. Thanks for coming on, babe.”

Gimli waved his goodbye before rising out of frame and walking off. Legolas stared after him for the briefest of moments before turning back to the camera and the table. 

“Okay, so Gimli used this gold, this black, and a teeny bit of this deep blue. I’m gonna use these same three shades and do my other eye, and we’ll compare!”

The next minute was slightly sped up, as Legolas had dozens of other videos focusing on makeup application and his prowess, and soon his second eye was complete. The black shadow was artfully applied to the majority of the eyelid, the gold powder gently accentuating the delicate arch of his eye. The blue was just visible at the edges of the inky black. 

“Oh my god,” Merry said around a mouthful of shortbread. “That looks professional.”

“It might as well be,” Frodo said. “Gimli says he’s spent so much of his life tied up in fashion and makeup and stuff - he’s a complete genius with it.”

“Clearly,” Sam murmured. “It’s like art.”

The video cuts, and Legolas is now walking through his apartment (“Oh my god, it’s like a movie set” murmurs Pippin) seeking out Gimli. He finds him in the kitchen, and pulls him into the frame of the camera with a quick kiss. 

“So, here is the side by side comparison of our efforts,” Legolas turns his head side to side for the camera, posing a bit with his chin in the air. “Personally? I prefer Gimli’s. It’s earthier, more natural. It’s passionate and it’s in the moment. Mine is more traditional, I guess. I like both, but I prefer his.”

Gimli is smiling secretly to himself, his eyes hooded in mischief. “You’ve never liked both for a day in yer life, but I thank ye.”

Legolas blushes, catching his double entendre. He flounders for a moment, before snapping back to the camera. “Well, that’s all for today, my loves. I’m off to go help unpack, and uh,” he paused and winked at the camera. “Ruin my makeup. Ciao for now!”

The video clipped out to his usual outro, the Like/Comment/Subscribe bumper floating across thumbnails for related videos, but none of them were paying attention. They were too busy laughing, or, in Sam’s case, sputtering and blushing furiously.

“I- what- did they just- are they-” he broke off, looking mortified. “Can they do that?”

This pulled a new round of howling laughter out of Pippin, even as Merry choked out, “Yes, Sam, I daresay they can do that.”

“Well, I know they can- it’s just- I’ve never-”

Frodo smiled gently. “What’s wrong, Sam? Do you not approve?”

Merry and Pippin now looked very interested in what Sam had to say, and Frodo confessed he was slightly invested as well.

“No!” Sam gaped. Frodo raised an eyebrow. “No! Not no as in no, no as in yes, as in I completely approve, oh- bugger it-”

Merry and Pippin were lost to hysterics again, and Sam was now so red that Frodo worried for his brain’s circulation. He reached out and patted the blushing boy’s shoulder in comfort. “It’s alright Sam, I understand.”

Sam looked up at him curiously, and Frodo now found his own face heating. “You do?”

“Um, well-”

He was saved from shoving his foot further in his mouth by Bilbo’s call for them. “Kids! Come tell us what you’d like for dinner, if you please!”

Frodo and Sam’s eye contact broke as they all scrambled from the room, thundering down the stairs to meet Bilbo and Thorin in the living room. But if Frodo had any inkling of these things - and after so long he daresay he did - this was far from the last conversation he’d have with Sam regarding what they did, or didn’t, understand about each other. 

Maybe he should get Legolas’ number from Bilbo after all.

**Author's Note:**

> FIF will be updated soon. It may very well be after I graduate though, because I can feel my stress lines leaving marks on my brain, and that's on the american education system.


End file.
